1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making an electroluminescent light, and methods of using such lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighted signs are of course well known. Typically, these signs use incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent light bulbs or neon light bulbs. One problem with such lighted signs is that they typically require a fairly thick overall structure when considering the thickness of their outer panel, inner lamp mechanism and mounting box. For applications such as channel lights where a light is positioned within a channel that can be mounted to a surface, the overall thickness makes them aesthetically unappealing. Such channel lights, which are typically used to display words, numbers and or symbols, are also subject to inadvertent physical contact as they protrude quite a distance from the building or other structure to which they are mounted.
In addition, such lighted signs are formed from glass that is susceptible to breakage, and/or gases which my be environmentally unfriendly. These signs have limited if any flexibility and generate heat when operated.
Furthermore, to create lighted signs with complicated shapes, such as a design of an animal or the like, requires intricate manufacturing and installation procedures with existing incandescent, fluorescent or neon type lighting structures.
It would be desirable to provide a method of making lighted signs and the like that do not suffer from the above disadvantages.